


The Best Part of December 25th

by threecheersforkilljoys



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforkilljoys/pseuds/threecheersforkilljoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Secret Santa Christmas present for lovely tumblr user punklock. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Part of December 25th

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa Christmas present for lovely tumblr user punklock. I hope you enjoy it!

"Good morning, love", John turned to Sherlock who had just woken up after approximately two hours of sleep, how that was possible he would never find out.   
"Morning", Sherlock mumbled sleepy, "What time is it?"  
"Just after nine.", John said and then put away his book and kissed Sherlock, "Merry Christmas, by the way."   
Sherlock let out something unintelligible but what was probably meant to be a disapproving grunt.   
"Come on let's get up I want to see, if you like your present." John heard another grunt coming from Sherlock's direction but chose to ignore it and stood up to get dressed, the other one would eventually get bored and follow.

Exactly 8.3 minutes later a mop of dark curls tickled John's neck and he felt the still warm-from-bed body leaning against his.   
"Merry Christmas", Sherlock said leaving a small kiss on John's temple before he went to the cupboard to get two cups for the tea John had been making.   
"First tea and then presents or the other way around?", the older man asked.   
Sherlock didn't answer but looked at John, eyebrows raised.   
"What?", John wanted to know and again Sherlock didn't answer just looked at his boyfriend in a way that said John, I love you and because of that tolerate your ridiculous love for Christmas but dear God, don't.   
"So, tea first.", he mumbled and handed Sherlock a cup. 

After they finished breakfast, or rather John finished his toast and Sherlock his tea, John went into his old bedroom to get his present for Sherlock and Sherlock went downstairs where he had put his present. Somewhere behind Mrs. Hudson's pile of magazines where neither John not her would look.   
When he came back upstairs he found John sitting next to their fake Christmas tree.   
"Why did you put it in Mrs. Hudson's flat?"   
"One can never know, when you go on cleaning mission and then you would have found it anywhere.", Sherlock grinned and John had to chuckle, too. 

"You go first.", John said when Sherlock had sat down next to him and handed him his present.   
Longer than wide, heavy, quite thick. Book, Sherlock deduced but didn't want to spoil it for John so he unpacked it without saying anything.   
"I meant to buy something for your microscope but the guy in the shop asked me a ton of questions about it I could answer so I had to settle for-"  
"This is amazing, John, thank you!", Sherlock interrupted him, leaning over to kiss him. "It's absolutely perfect."  
"I didn't think a book about bees could excite you this much", John laughed kissing Sherlock again.   
"Well, I want to do everything right when we're old and have a swarm of bees living outside our cottage."  
"We wouldn't want the bees to feel uncomfortable, would we.", the doctor joked.   
"Exactly and now it's your turn." Sherlock gave John a large box, which was lazily wrapped in wrapping paper. John opened the box, not knowing what to expect.   
"A new kettle! And my favourite tea! Thank you, Sherlock, that's brilliant." He took the kettle out of the box. "Now you can use the old one for your experiments." The kettle they had used so far was so old, it had already been in the apartment when they'd moved in and Mrs. Hudson had probably bought it somewhat thirty years ago.

John attempted to get up to throw away the wrapping paper put was held down by a hand grabbing his wrist.   
"I think you owe me a kiss for the kettle."   
The doctor chuckled and leaned down to give the younger man a quick kiss, which then resulted in an unplanned snogging session underneath the Christmas tree.   
John pulled away slightly "Sherlock, we have to get ready some time soon."  
"What for?"  
"Christmas with you parents."  
"Noooo", Sherlock replied sounding like a recalcitrant five year old.   
"Yeeees", John answered sarcastically, "I know you don't want to go but they invited us and we already said we would come."  
"But Mycroft will be there, too!"   
"Exactly, that's why be bought him a present."  
"You mean you bought him a present!"  
"Yeah, whatever." The smaller one tried to push Sherlock off of him so that he could get up but failed miserably. "Come on, love, let me stand up."  
"Only if you promise that we won't go see my parents."  
"Sherlock, don't be ridiculous. Your parents are very nice people and", John stopped for a moment contemplating something, "do they even know we're together?"  
"I don't know. Mycroft probably told them, I certainly do not care."  
John sighed "Why did I even ask?"

47 minutes later at exactly 11am a black car pulled up in front of 221B, obviously one of Mycroft's picking them up to take them to the Holmes' house.  
"We have to go, Sherlock!", John yelled from the window in the sitting room. Sherlock had gone into the bathroom ten minutes prior to redo his hair which was viciously destroyed by John's hands tugging it during a particularly passionate kiss.   
"Coming", the taller man replied and to John's surprise actually left the bathroom about thirty seconds later looking as handsome as ever. That's a thing John would certainly never get used to. Simply how fucking gorgeous his boyfriend was. Lost in thought he hadn't realized Sherlock had stepped closer to him and was now about to brush a strand of hair out of his face.   
"What are you thinking about?", he wanted to know.   
"You", John confessed and stood on his toes to kiss Sherlock tenderly, cupping the tall man's face. 

****

The car ride to the Holmes' house was over fast as traffic was surprisingly good and so they soon stood in front of the house, they had last seen exactly one year ago. Last year they had been here with another person, they had been in trouble and nobody had really been happy. This year all that was over. Mary was somewhere far away, dead for all they knew, there was no more Magnussen trying to blackmail people and they were finally together.   
Sherlock caught John looking at the house obviously thinking about last year and rolled his eyes "Sentiment.", he uttered.   
John shot him an angry look but then reached out for his hand and lead Sherlock into his parents' house. 

Sherlock's mother opened the door and greeted them happily. She forced-hugged Sherlock and then turned to John who was more open minded when it came to what Sherlock called unnecessary skin to skin contact established through years of supposed human development in society.  
"Come in boys. Merry Christmas!" When she turned around to go into the sitting room Sherlock whispered into John's ear "She knows." 

As soon as they'd all said their Merry Christmases John turned to Mycroft, who was sitting at the table eating a piece of cake. "You broke the news then?"  
"It was hardly news anymore after seven months of sharing a bed."   
John immediately blushed but Sherlock's mother glared at Mycroft and he shut up. It was still a mystery to John how she could do that. Sure, he had some control over Sherlock, even more than most other people did but Mycroft, Mycroft was a whole other league.   
"We are so happy for you.", mummy Holmes then told Sherlock and John.  
"Thank you very much mother, if we could now please sit down?"   
Sherlock made an attempt at making his way to his seat but half way there saw that John was still kind of awkwardly standing next to Mycroft so he took a few steps back and took his hand to pull John along.   
What neither of them saw were the awed looks the Holmes parents were giving them, seeing their son holding someone's hand. 

The lunch had been lovely. John and Mr. Holmes engaged in a conversation about living with someone a little more genius than themselves. The two brothers managed to behave themselves - although Sherlock couldn't keep himself from making comments on Mycroft's eating. And the food itself was marvelous. 

When they finished Mrs. Holmes suggested they'd watch the Queen's speech and then open presents, to which her sons said they would "not endure something so awfully dull and traditional" and Mycroft added, that if she wanted to hear the Queen speak he could arrange for their parents to make a visit at Buckingham Palace and they could see her themselves. Sherlock just muttered "Poser"

Having considered that, they moved on to opening presents.   
Sherlock and John had gotten the Holmes parents a book each as Sherlock had said he had "deleted information needed to buy them presents" and Mycroft got a tie pin, the only thing John thought he could use at least a little. 

The day went by fast and in the evening they all sat surprisingly calm in the sitting room doing something individually. Sherlock read his bee-book and John occasionally watched him in awe, the fascination in his boyfriend's eyes to beautiful not to look at him.   
John drank the last bit of his tea and then got up to make some more.   
"Anybody else want some tea?"  
"Yes, please.", Mr. Holmes handed John his and his wife's cup.   
"Sherlock? Mycroft?"   
"No thank you, John.", the older brother replied politely, the younger one didn't bother to answer. 

The doctor went into the kitchen and heated the kettle. While he waited for the tea to get hot enough he felt two hands settle on his waist and a mouth softly on his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I was reading a particularly interesting part on communication between bees, but I'd like a tea too."   
John leaned into Sherlock's kind of embrace. "Lucky you, I made a cup for you as well." He then turned in the tall ones arms and kissed him "I love you, Sherlock."

Meanwhile the two oldest people in the house were watching their son and their maybe sometime son-in-law, smiling just like the couple in the kitchen.   
"He looks so much happier, than he did last year.", Sherlock's dad said.   
"Which one?" The married ones smiled even more.   
"Both of them.", Mr. Holmes stated the obvious, while Sherlock leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again.   
"I love you, too, John."


End file.
